To (Try To) Tame The Nomadic Leopard
by SilverBlueMoon13
Summary: 'Yes. This will be an interesting hunt.' Asame did not expect to find another interesting creature to hunt, but when a nomadic warlock catches his eye, he really just can't help himself. Harold (read: Harry) just wants the persistent human to go away and leave him to his travels and studies. Too bad that's not going to happen. Akihito just cries in sympathy.
1. The Hunt Begins

Ok, I have no idea where this came from, but its been sitting in my archive of prompts and random-ideas and I just stumbled across it resently and I was bored so I finished it... So yeah.

I don't own Harry Potter or the ViewFinder Series, they would be very different if I did.

* * *

He grinned as he walked after off of the plane, moving determinedly towards the bag pick up area. It was not his first time in this particular airport, so he knew his way around. He smirked and readjusted his sunglasses as he remembered his first time in Japan, he had been completely clueless at the time, what with knowing nothing of the language or culture.

The emerald-eyed man came back to reality as he caught sight of his luggage, just a single worn and faded, black leather duffel bag, about twice or three times larger than the brown (again, worn and faded) leather satchel bag he had at his side. He knew that both bags were weird or curious looking to "normals", as the leather looked as if the leather had come from a very, very large snake or reptile and both were lined by emerald green satin, and were locked/closed with actual locks that a "normal" would normally see on a briefcase. When his emerald eyes saw that he was gaining curious looks from the naive "normals", he had to contain a sigh of exasperation and annoyance.

'I mean really,' the ebony haired man though, 'it was like they had never seen a nomadic warlock before.'

* * *

He had been looking for his luggage when his golden eyes had caught sight of something strange and beautiful. He found himself unable to look away, for the person - no, being, for no human could ever give off an aura of power and wisdom and experience and untamable wildness that could only ever be found in the most feral and intelligent big cats of the jungle. It was fascinating and exhilarating for the man to find such an exotic and defiant creature among the common and weak-willed humans in such a commonplace. No, this creature wasn't just exotic, he was otherworldly.

The being seemed to have a permanent golden tan, with no visible tan lines, that was (unfortunately) mostly covered by form fitting clothing that (fortunately) left little to the imagination. The creature was wearing dark green cargo pants with black leather combat boots that had the legs of the pants tucked in. There were three brown belts in different hues and conditions on the creature that were quite curious, as they had a multitude of different pouches and boxes on them with some empty spaces, that he couldn't help but think that that was where the being put the sheaths of it's weapons. The shirt that the being wore was a sleeveless turtleneck that looked to be made from black satin with brown leather wrappings on his forearms and the palms, while it's upper arms and fingers are exposed to show a multitude of scarring and tribal tattoos. They were curious, as it seemed that some of the being's tattooes were composed of words and/or symbols written across the creature's arms, and the man wished then to be closer and hoped that it was in a language that he knew. The creature's hair was long, ending at the small if it's back even when pulled tightly into a french braid and tied off with a silver cord, while the hair itself looked to be weaved from ebony silk with crimson accents. The bangs of the being's hair were thick and varying in length, as the hair seemed to create a veil around and over the creature's face. He was quite frustrated that he couldn't see this angel's face…

Golden eyes watched as the beauty took the, quite large, black leather duffle bag off of the conveyor belt. The two bags the being had were also curious. They looked to be of Western origin, and old fashioned at that, only adding on to feel of exotic, untamed feralness that the being excluded.

Golden eyes watched as the feral beauty picked up the duffle bag (but didn't put it on its back, how curious…) and started to walk for the exit.

The golden eyed man followed.

* * *

He felt his ear twitch.

He was being followed.

Again.

 _Sigh_.

It wasn't anything new for him. After all, the normals thought he was strange and sometimes set their law enforcers after him for lies or delusions that they make to better suit their image of the world.

He signed again as the presence came around the corner that he had just turned. The presence didn't have any Magick or Chi or anything at all, but he could sense some latent creature blood within the almost-normal. The almost-normal had been following him since he had picked up his bags from the airport, which was just under an hour ago, and he was starting to get annoyed.

* * *

The man was amused by the beauty's attempts at getting rid of him. He could tell that they were used to being followed and were also used to getting rid of them easily, but the normal tricks were not going to work on him so they would have to get creative.

He had followed the beauty through many alleyways and crowded areas by now, and he had only been able to keep up with them out of sheer determination to catch them. The golden eyed man was impressed at the being's patience and perseverance, but he knew that he would eventually corner the being; it was only a matter of time.

So when the beauty took a turn into an alleyway that the man knew was a straight dead end, he knew that it was his chance. His walk sped up marginally so that he could see the beauty's expression when they realise that they are corned. But by the time he had caught up with the being, they were already leaning against the wall of the dead end, watching him.

They just stared at each other for a moment, exotic green clashing with enchanting gold. The man could see the defiance in the beauty's eyes, and took a step forward unconsciously, wanting to cement his dominance on the flighty creature.

A new glint entered those emerald green eyes, and the man only had a second to back up before the creature threw a glass bottle in between them that shattered on the pavement and released blue tinted white smoke.

The man felt his eyes water and was filled with shock when his sense of hearing and smell disappeared as soon as the smoke engulfed him. He had never realised how much he had realized on those senses to keep track of the creature until they were gone, and now he couldn't 'sense' them at all!

When the smoke disappeared just a few moments after it had formed, his senses returned and he could 'see' that the beauty was gone.

The golden eyed man let a smirk cross his face as he walked up to the broken glass bottle- no, it was a blue tinted glass tube that now had nothing in it, and picked up one of the bigger pieces of glass.

'Yes.' He thought, as he placed the piece of glass into his handkerchief. 'This will be an interesting hunt.'

* * *

So, I don't know what I'm going to do with this. I don't know if I'm just going to leave it or continue it, but I'll consider any idea or sudjestions that are sent my way. Or, if anyone wants to adopt this, go right ahead, just tell me that you are doing so please.

~ Blue


	2. Important Notice

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE**_

 **I'm sure that many of you are wondering just what the hell is taking me so long to update my stories, and I'm sorry for the very long wait that all of you have had, but sadly, this is not an update. I'm posting this to inform you all that it will likely be a very long time before I update again.**

 **Over the past year my Grandmother, who has been living with my parents since I was born, has recently pasted away last month after a very long decade of fighting for her life and slowly giving up over the years. It had hurt to watch her go, but she is now in a much better place and no longer in constant pain. Her funeral is now just a week away and I felt that I needed to explain my absence.**

 **Writing Fanfiction and my own original stories was my way with dealing with the grief that had been building up from having to watch my Grandmother go through that while being her main caretaker throughout my highschool career and the stress of just putting on a happy and normal face. I would like to thank all of those that have been kind to me and have liked and complemented my stories and encouraged me to write more.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I will be coming back and I will be continuing some of my stories. I just need time to grieve and readjust my way of living. I will probably be revamping and/or revising a handful of my stories at a later time.**


End file.
